


There's Better Things to Worry About

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: WIAD 2008 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Girl's Night In, Writer In A Drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl's Night In - Gwen has an issue with a movie she's watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Better Things to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Girl's Night In - you may only use FEMALE characters from Torchwood (or female original characters) in your story.  
> Added Feature: Your story must take place in the Hub.  
> Word Max: 250 words.  Excluding headers, your story must be 250 words or less.

Gwen sighed as she watched the screen in front of her.

 

“I just can’t get my head around this.” She said morosely, “It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Tosh from her desk. “Anything I can help you with?”

 

Gwen pondered for a moment. “Well, think about everything we’ve seen – Weevils ripping people’s throats out, death by alien orgasm… that whole business with Suzie and the glove. Abadon. All these horrible things that we deal with, day after day…” Gwen’s voice trailed off.

 

“Anyway,” Gwen recollected herself and continued, ”when you think about it, we see some pretty gruesome stuff, don’t we?”

 

“Terrifying.” Tosh agreed as she sat down next to Gwen and looked at the monitor. “So, what is this anyway?”

 

Gwen looked slightly embarrassed. “Actually it’s a vampire movie Rhys asked me to return for him. I thought I’d have a quick look first.”

 

“Ok, so what’s the problem then?” Tosh asked.

 

“Well, I know we’ve not come across any vampires since I joined Torchwood, so I wouldn’t really know, but…”

 

“Yes.” Tosh encouraged gently.

 

“Well, I can’t help thinking… what self respecting vampire would spill that much blood?!” Gwen exclaimed.

 

Tosh stifled a giggle as she raised an eyebrow at Gwen. “That’s what this is all about?” she asked. “You’re having a hard time with the details of a bad horror movie?”

 

Gwen looked at Tosh and then she laughed sheepishly. “You’re right of course, there’s better things to worry about. Come on, let’s go find some real scary stuff to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal (2008)  
> Round 1


End file.
